


The Two-Timer

by EveningInHornersCorners



Series: Drabble Switch! [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Bribery, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble and a Half, Illya Hates Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a drabble switch with Anamary Armygram.

Three different nurses plied him with homemade cookies; another tried it with cheesecake. He gave in to none of them. Mr. Waverly’s offer of one, then two weeks extra vacation fell on deaf ears. So did the earnest pleading of several secretaries.

But when one of the doctors assured him that the new nurse on staff, the aptly named Miss Troy, would be more than happy to go out with him that very night, he broke down and gave them the exact coordinates of the hideout where Illya had retreated to avoid his annual physical.

He expected his friend to be at least miffed at being given away. But Illya had clearly heard about the circumstances under which he had been sold out, because all he did upon returning to their joint office that afternoon was smile wearily.

“Not to worry, Napoleon. I likely would have done the same thing.”


End file.
